Talk:Primeval Brew
To everyone who laughed that this was going to be some worthless item, I now laugh. SE has actually done some pretty cool for once. Now my question: Is this usable in all zones or Abyssea zone specific?Natsuchii 05:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, can't even imagine what this'll begin to do with a lvl 99 character. I could see an AV solo? Any chance someone can figure out the damage potential for some ws's and some attacks? I could see some wicked zerg numbers --Ansime 05:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Ansime I'm going to assume it will be abyssea-only. Raxiaz 06:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree that it's probably Abyssea only, especially since it is a TEMP item. And remember people, that SE specifically said there are other effects to it that they aren't revealing yet. --Kyrie 08:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Despite being listed under "Temporary Items," there is no tag on the item's picture indicating it to be a temp item. Maybe we should move it on the Cruor Prospector page. --Maruraba 09:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Maruraba I should add that some of the other temp items (Lucid Potions and Lucid Ethers) don't have a temporary item tag either, so that might not mean anything. Seeing as it is under the "Temporary Items" menu, on the other hand, probably does. Potyhoty 07:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Separated the crap from SE confirmed effects. July 17, 2010 Just a thought for anyone who actually buy this to check out, it would seem likely that part of their unmentioned effect would be removing certain caps so that 999 of each stat actually does something. But I'm not about to have one to toss around for testing anytime soon, so I'll leave it to you guys. >.>; 06:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I would think that we're right to assume HP MP ATT DEF all +999. EVA parrying guarding shield acc MAB etc would be nice if they were in there too XD -- Babekeke 06:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I am pleased to hear the announcement that SE made on Primeval Brew. Stats and buffs are cool, but they are very secretive about other effects. My theory would probably be that it will have an effect Empyrean Weapons once equipped and and the flask is taken. I know this sounds highly unlikely, but take moment and philosophize. Why would we go through the Magician Trials, invest all that time, collecting Abyssea-specific items and key items that drop from super hard NMs (For example, you would need Collect 50 Glavoid Shells to upgrade from Bonesplitter to Ukonvasara; knowing that the NM Glavoid drops only one or two of these at a time, not to mention the hell you have to go through to even get key items to pop this fool.) just for a weapon that is slightly higher in damage then most weapons? Compare Vermeil Bhuj and Ukonvasara. Vermeil Bhuj has some nice stats and it can be obtained much quicker than Ukonvasara. The difference in DMG is 5 and Delay is 22. WARs would conveniently go for Vermeil Bhuj. But these weapons were created for a reason not merely for there stats. Could this drink contribute to the weapons growth after obtaining it fully upgrade? Could the "Secret Sauce" actually unlock features of this weapon? Maybe the buffs lasting for 3 earth minutes is one thing, but I believe that this drink serves a greater purpose then just having it consumed. I strongly believe it will have something to do with the holder of the fully upgrade and equipped Empyrean Weapon(s) will unlock features of that weapon as part of the final stage. This is just a theory and I don't expect anyone to agree, but I do expect folks to think outside of the box. If SE has done it to Relic weapons, and Mystic Weapons, I am sure this is one of the case...Or its for an Insane NM for the other expansion packs that SE knows that we wouldn't stand a chance against...even with the drink. lol. I wonder if the "...effects sure to bewilder even the most brutal Abyssean fiends" that they mentioned in the Q&A has something to do with a monster in Abyssea raging every 5-10 minutes, and being literally impossible to defeat, until someone pops a drink and its strength is returned to normal. Then deal as much damage to it 'til the drink wears off, then have everyone else save theirs... until it rages again. ;) Neat boss fight idea, no? Raxiaz 16:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Used this on Ramuh about an hour ago. Gave me 9999 HP/MP and my Tier III nukes for rdm chainspell was 3-8k damage each on the Tier 2 Oboron in Aby-Misre. It however does not make you immune to status effets as I got silenced and paralyzed while chainspelling --Zacosham 07:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't think full drops on Cirein-croin is all that rare. Not to say that the brew doesn't give TH, but the drop rate for Cirein-croin's drops seem quite high, not really a good test. --Kari 02:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I went back and checked my logger based on the mobs I nuked after the oboron was dead I dont think it really does effect TH. I think it only affects base stats. Im a 1/3rd of the way to next drink and will make an attempt to see if it increases any base combat/magic skills. On the notes about dmg, the test I did involved nuking singly with Blizzard III. I think based on the way some NM's gain resistant to magic of a particular element that could warrant the wide spread range of ice nukes I saw. Zacosham 18:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Pets Does anyone know if pets receive the bonuses as well if their master has the brew active?--Blue Donkey Kong 20:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) They do not. Tried it on Summoner and Garuda was killed in a few hits. Blood Pact did not do any extra damage. Have updated main page. DrForester 03:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious as to wether you summoned Garuda before or after using the Brew as this could be relevant. With Avatars, things like lvl, HP, stats, etc are locked in when summoned and don't change even when you zone. For instance, when Promyvion was 30 capped and you zoned out into La Theine Plateua your avatar would still be lv30 if it was still summoned when you exited. That being said its a good possibility that it could have granted the bonuses to your Garuda if it was summoned after using the Brew. --Alistrianna 18:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Summoned Garuda after using brew. DrForester 18:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ok this could be epic, i understand that pets don't NORMALLY get the effect, but what if a drg used it then used spirit link after the proper merits to transfer stats to pets? seems like it would work and allow the wyvern to get the effect aswell, and if its concidered a food, then the new AF body should take care of that. does any1 know if this is possible? Not a temporary item? I see tags for rare and ex on the primeval brew.. but i don't see temporary. Does this mean it is usable outside abyssea or is it just an omission.Jado818 19:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It's a temporary item. Why do people keep saying this? If it wasn't a temp item, trust me, you'd know by now. Tahngarthortalk- 22:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) I often see the mob turn to whoever's the brew as soon as it's used. Of course, haven't fully tested this out yet but I speculate that it gives some sort of enmity boost as well. I've done him 3 times now. First and second, I was unweakend, and did great damage. Third time, I was weakend, and did WAY less damage. Is this just me, or has it always been like this? Best to go Magical Damage over Physical Damage Decided to give this a go on Blue Mage since I could not find any information about someone trying it previously. Physical spells, at best, will do 1.5-2x normal damage where as magical based spells will be exceedingly beefed up. On Sippoy, for test purpose, I tried a brew. Disseverment capped at 2500, Quadratic Continuum capped at 4100, Goblin Rush capped at 4000, yet Mind Blast did upwards of 13,000 damage. Needless to say, if a Blu ever decides to use a brew for whatever reason, best bet will be to spam Sanguine Blade and have magical based damage spells set as the physical damage limit is far lower than the magical damage limit. I'll also place this invormation under Transcendency talk as I noticed similar qualities as Thief using Aeolian Edge as compared to Dancing Edge or Evisceration.~~Kerayu Advised Elemental Weaponskills While Brewing *Advised weaponskills to use while brewing: Shinryu Posting moved from article page to discussion page at the insistence of Post Moderator Nazi Tahngarthors' curious compulsion for stalking my postings - (of which his dedication to form & structure over content is absolute)! --Endlesspath 03:44, June 26, 2011 (UTC). Why would one recommend Energy Drain on Shinryu? I think that's a mistake --Annalise 05:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) To be perfectly honest, i would think under Sword the ws Requiescat would work pretty well. It does about 1200 dmg without brew. User:Chococheez 5:40 March 4, 2012 (UTC) *These recommendations are based on the premise that elemental ws work better than other ws. I don't know how I brew would affect a non-elemntal magic ws like Requiescat. If anyone has relevant info that would be helpful. Khaleson 18:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC)